Dynamite
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: When Dedede gets bored on a hot summer day, as it always does, chaos erupts throughout the village. But this time, havoc is wreaked as the villagers break into song! Written by my friend, posted on my page since she doesn't have a FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

Dynamite

By: InvaderXan102

Original Characters By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 1

It was a sunny, warm day in Dreamland- a _very _warm day. Dust from the road blew onto windows, coating everything in a thin layer of grime. The town was lifeless, and all the villagers were in their houses, huddled by their electric fans.

One of the few people outside was King Dedede, who was relaxing on the castle balcony. Six huge fans blasted his face with cool air.

"It's still too hot," Dedede muttered to himself. "Escargon! Get me some lemonade!"

"Right away, your majesty!" Dedede's attendant said, rushing into the castle for a glass of lemonade. After a few moments, he returned and reluctantly gave Dedede the icy refreshment.

"Your majesty, if you're so hot, why don't you go inside?" Escargon asked.

"I'm listening to the villagers," Dedede said simply.

Escargon frowned, and then slowly said, "Not to burst your bubble, but-"

"I know!" Dedede roared, jumping from his chair and knocking Escargon over. "Everything is quiet down there! It's dead silent!" He began to pace, and Escargon quickly scrambled out of the king's way. "I need some background music," Dedede grumbled.

"The Waddle Dees broke your radio, remember?"

"Then make some music!"

"Err, I'll sing!" Escargon said quickly. "_The hills are alive, with the_- ack!"

Dedede grabbed Escargon's neck to stop the wretched singing. Causally, as though he wasn't choking his cohort, he said, "Maybe Holy Nightmare Company can help us."

"They usually do," Escargon squeaked. Dedede dropped him and headed for the throne room.

In the throne room, Dedede quickly turned on the TV. Static ran across the screen, clearing and revealing the cheerful face of Customer Service.

"Good to see you, King Dedede!" the man warmly said.

"I need music," Dedede said, getting straight to the point. He pounded his fist on the chair a few times, missing twice and hitting Escargon. "It's too quiet around here."

Customer Service chuckled. "We have just the thing. Tell me, would you be happier with a radio or a concert you control?"

Dedede perked up. "One I control!"

"Ugh. How much is the radio?" Escargon asked, rubbing his head.

"Shut up, Escargon, I control what demons I buy."

"Oh, that old radio's not much," Customer Service said, breezing over the subject. "For a tad more, we have a demon that can make your villagers sing whatever you want them to!"

"So, I would get a concert and I would pick the songs?" Dedede said, looking excited.

"Definitely!" Customer Service said with a smile.

"Wait," Escargon said. "What's the catch?"

"The _villagers_ will be the ones singing?" Dedede asked. Then he shivered a bit. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Not at all, the demon helps to improve voices as well. And, as with all our demons, there is no catch," Customer Service explained.

"Uh, remember WolfWrath?" Dedede argued. "That beast nearly exploded my castle!"

"Oh, I guarantee that this demon will be no harm to your castle," Customer Service said cheerfully. "Just let him do his job, and everything will work out."

"How much is-"

"Wait!" Escargon said. "Will Kirby kill him?"

"Oh, not at all," Customer Service said. "He won't need to be killed. Like I said, just let him do his job. He may, err, grow a little bit, but that's normal."

"Grow?" Dedede said skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, noise makes him go a bit nuts," Customer Service said daintily. "But don't worry. He'll grow, and that's pretty much all he does."

"But-" Escargon said.

"I'll give you a discount," Customer Service tempted. "Forty percent off!"

"Download it now!" Dedede said triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dynamite

By: InvaderXan102

Original Characters By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 2

"It's… so… hot!" Bun gasped, wiping his brow.

"Poyo," Kirby agreed.

"Maybe we should go inside," Fumu, Bun's sister, said.

Bun and Kirby quickly agreed, and the group headed for the castle on the hill. They were almost to the moat when they all ran into a large, colorful belly.

"Dedede!" Bun said, shocked that Dedede was out of the castle.

Already suspicious, Fumu asked, "What are you doing here, Dedede?"

"His majesty is bored," Escargon said matter-of-factly, coming up from behind Dedede. "We have an, err, surprise for the villagers to entertain him."

"A party," Dedede said, and he and Escargon snickered.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby cheered, bouncing up and down.

"We'll go round everyone up!" Bun said quickly. "Come on, sis!" He grabbed Fumu's arm and tugged her toward the houses.

"Wait, Bun!" she said. "I bet this is a- oh, forget it." She followed her brother into the houses.

Dedede and Escargon giggled as villagers poured into the dusty street. "Kids," Dedede mumbled to his assistant. "They're so… so…"

"Gullible!" Escargon finished. The two snickered evilly as the last villagers crowded into the street. Everyone was there, even a few Waddle Dees from the castle. Fumu was leaned against a building, her eyes narrowed.

From above her, someone said, "I have a bad feeling about this." Fumu jumped and looked up to see Meta Knight, glaring at Dedede as he talked to the villagers.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Fumu said. "Thank goodness I'm not the only one here with sense."

"Dedede's up to something," Meta Knight said, his yellow eyes locked on Dedede and Escargon. Just then, Dedede pulled something small and blue from behind his back. It resembled a man with a peace sign medallion and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. "See, I told you," Meta Knight said. "That's a demon beast, and he can hyp-"

The demon pulled off his sunglasses, and Meta Knight cut off his sentence. Then he said, in a slurred voice, "Dude."

"What?" Fumu said, turning to the demon. Its shades were off, revealing swirly tie-dye eyes. Fumu couldn't resist looking at them, and all of a sudden she felt dreamy and relaxed. She wanted to sing.

"Cool!" Dedede exclaimed, looking at his hypnotized citizens. "Follow me!" Dedede called, leading the villagers into the castle. They wistfully followed.

After the group of hypnotized villagers vanished into the castle, someone peeked out of the bar. It was Metal, Meta Knight's counterpart. He was holding a glass of beer.

"Hello?" Metal said. "Where'd you all go?" He peered around, taking a swig of his beer. "I always miss everything," he grumbled.

He walked around, peeking into houses. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he called. He gazed up at the castle, and saw flashing lights coming from the throne room. "A party?" Metal said. "How can you throw a party without me? How can you even _think _about throwing a party without me? Yo, wait up!" Metal dropped his beer and ran for the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dynamite

By: InvaderXan102

Original Characters By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 3

When he got into the throne room, he knew something was either seriously wrong, or seriously awesome. Everyone was standing around a stage, and they were all cheering and whooping. There were bright, colorful lights streaming across the ceiling, and there was a huge microphone on the stage. Metal saw a little blue man sitting on the corner of the stage, wearing sunglasses.

Metal looked around and saw his opposite standing amongst the crowd. "Hey, Meta Knight!" he yelled, running for his opposite. Meta Knight didn't respond.

"Meta Knight?" Metal said, turning him around. Meta Knight's eyes were rainbow.

"Hey!" Meta Knight shouted over the noise, his voice slurred. "I didn't know you wanted to sing too!"

Metal immediately knew something was wrong.

"You sound like you spent a night at the bar with me," Metal told him.

"Sure, I dig that," Meta Knight said.

"You sound like a crazy hippie."

"Groovy."

"And you want to sing in front of the whole village?"

"Yupperdoodles."

Metal glared at him. "I'm going first!"

"No!" Meta Knight said.

The two started fighting, and Dedede laughed from his throne.

"This is awesome!" Dedede said, staring at the villagers. "It's like a party, and I'm in total control! It's like a decked-out iPod!"

"Who do you want to sing first, your majesty?" Escargon asked him.

"Hmm…" Dedede said, scanning the crowd. Making his decision, he pulled out a megaphone. "The first singers will be… Sword and Blade!"

The crowd exploded as Sword and Blade ran onto stage. They gave each other an intricate high five, and then took the microphones. The lights turned green and blue.

Music started playing, and Meta Knight and Metal stopped wrestling to listen.

"_You're just a small town girl living in a lonely world,_" Sword sang. "_You took a midnight train going anywhere._"

Blade started: "_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took a midnight train going anywhere."_

"Oh, that figures," Metal said, listening.

"_A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on_!"

The crowd whooped as Sword and Blade took up the chorus.

"_Strangers prancing up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night._"

Meta Knight cheered.

"_Streetlights, people! Living just to find devotion, hiding somewhere in the NIGHT!"_

"Jeez, they can sing!" Metal said as they belted out a high note in perfect tune.

A guitar solo started, and Sword and Blade kept singing. Metal gazed at the blue man on the stage, which looked like he had grown and gotten darker. "Weird," Metal mumbled.

"_Don't stop believing!" _Sword sang.

"_Hold onto that feeling!"_

"_Streetlights, people!" _Metal was once again fascinated at the knight's singing voices.

When the two had finished, the crowd went wild, and Metal watched as the demon grew even darker. He started to feel concerned. Then he realized something.

Metal turned and smacked Meta Knight's arm. "Dude!" Meta Knight yelled. "Cool it, bro!"

"Snap out of it!" Metal shouted, whacking his counterpart. "You're hypnotized! That demon did something to everyone, and I was in the bar the whole time!"

Meta Knight shrugged, confirming Metal's fears. "Meta Knight, I need you to-"

"Next up will be, the amazing, the talented METAL!" Dedede hollered. The crowd went nuts.

"Well, I'm not sure about amazing, but I sure am talented," Metal said, turning red under his mask. The crowd shoved him onto stage, and music started playing. Metal quickly recognized the song, and got an idea to free Meta Knight as he went over the lyrics.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo Number Five," he said in a deep voice. The crowd cheered as he began to sing.

"_One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car, so come on. Let's ride to the liquor store around the corner; the boys say they want some gin and juice. But I don't really wanna beer bust like I had last week. I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap."_

Everyone cheered as Metal continued on in the song. When the chorus came, he started to head for the demon on the stage, which was turning black and spiky. Everyone was too busy dancing to notice, but luckily Meta Knight and Fumu's eyes followed him.

"_A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erica by my side. A little bit of Rita's all I need, a little bit of Tina's all I see. A little bit of Sandra in the sun, a little bit of Mary all night long."_

He grabbed the demon's shades.

"_A little bit of Jessica, here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man. WHA!"_ With the final note, he deftly pulled off the demon's shades for a moment, and saw Meta Knight and Fumu's eyes return to normal. He smiled, shoved the shades back onto the demon, and continued his song.

Meta Knight and Fumu looked around wildly at the lit up, colorful throne room. They saw Metal singing and dancing to Mambo Number Five on stage, and Fumu asked, "What the heck?"

Meta Knight glanced around, and his eyes locked on the large, spiky demon on stage. "There's the problem," he said.

"What is it?" Fumu said.

"That's Juso, a hypnotizing demon. He is strengthened by sounds, so that explains why he's so big."

"How can you stop him?"

"He needs to be beheaded," Meta Knight said dramatically. "His skin is almost impenetrable, though. And we need to keep the sound going, too."

"Why?"

"When the sounds stop, he shields himself so he won't shrink," Meta Knight explained. "The shield blocks him from all attacks, convenient for him. If the music keeps playing, he'll get stronger bit by bit, but he will be vulnerable."

"So, someone needs to kill him while they're singing?"

"Bingo."

Fumu sighed and gazed up at Metal, who had finished his song and was bowing to the crowd. They cheered, and he jumped into the audience to crowd surf. Fumu watched with interest.

Metal eventually fell to the ground and ended up next to Meta Knight and Fumu. He jumped up and smacked Meta Knight.

"Jesus, Metal!" Meta Knight snapped. "I thought we had a talk about hitting!"

"You're back!" Metal yelled, hugging his counterpart, who stiffly waited for Metal to finish. "You were hypnotized, and I freed you, and I didn't want the rest to freak out when they got dehypnotized, and-"

"Metal." Meta Knight put his hand on Metal's shoulder. "What happened, exactly? Tell me every. Single. Detail."

Metal quickly told the story as Bun ran onto stage to sing an old Aha song.

Meta Knight grunted. "So that is Juso. Metal, do you think you can sing and kill him?"

"Kill, yes. Sing, no."

"Why not?" Fumu asked angrily.

"My throat's sore!" Metal retorted. "The mike was busted from Sword and Blade's song."

"They sang too?" Meta Knight said. "Why, those little-"

"They're hypnotized," Metal reminded him. "It's that freaky demon's fault."

He jabbed his thumb at the demon, which was starting to resemble a spiky, huge, black gorilla.

"Lovely," Fumu grumbled. "But Meta Knight, what happens if you look at his eyes while you're fighting him?"

"I won't look at them," Meta Knight said. "I will- wait, who said I was doing this?"

Metal and Fumu looked at each other.

"You know how to beat him," Metal said.

"Uh, I don't sing," Meta Knight said.

Just then, Bun finished his song, and Dedede called for Meta Knight to sing.

"You do now," Fumu and Metal said in unison, shoving Meta Knight onto the stage.

Everyone cheered as Meta Knight bounced onto the stage. He glared at Metal and Fumu, who grinned and waved. He sighed and looked at the demon, which was getting bigger and bigger.

"I need something reflect-y," Meta Knight yelled at Metal as music started.

"Your mask!" Metal shouted.

"_Absolutely not_! You're humiliating me as it is! I will _not_ take my mask off!"

"Use Galaxia, then!"

"Oh, fine," Meta Knight said, drawing his sword and grabbing the microphone. Under his mask, his face was bright red.

"Nobody will remember this, nobody will remember this," he whispered to himself. He clenched his fists, squeezing the microphone.

"Uh oh," Metal said nervously. "Meta Knight's got stage fright."

"He'll be okay," Fumu said, almost in a pleading way.

Meta Knight gazed at the crowd, and then at Juso. His eyes narrowed with determination.

"Wait," Fumu said before Meta Knight started singing. "Why couldn't someone sing in the background while Meta Knight killed it?"

Metal gave her a look that clearly said, _What fun would that be?_

With a deep breath, Meta Knight braved up and started to sing, slowly approaching the demon.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance. I hit the floor, 'cause that's my plan, plan, plan, plan, I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands, give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands._

"Dynamite?" Metal said. "So _not_ his song."

"At least he knows the words," Fumu said, watching Meta Knight intently.

Standing next to the demon, Meta Knight continued singing, "_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying ay-oh, gotta let go_."

He jabbed his sword up into the demon's leg, and the demon beast growled and attacked Meta Knight with surprising speed. Meta Knight's song faltered.

"Keep singing!" Metal hollered.

Deflecting the demon's attacks, Meta Knight continued, "_I wanna celebrate and- _ow-_ live my life, saying ay-oh, baby, let's go_- ow-"

"_Cause we gonna rock this club,_" Meta Knight sang, jumped up and slashing at the beast, "_we gonna go all night, we're gonna light it UP-_" He threw his sword down, and the demon snarled and knocked it away. It whacked Meta Knight's mask. "_Like it's dynamite!_"

Meta Knight emphasized his song when he attacked the demon. "_'Cause I told you ONCE, now I told you TWICE, we're gonna light it UP, like its DYNAMITE!"_

He sliced at the demon for every syllable of "dynamite." Seeming shocked, the demon howled loudly and started jabbing at Meta Knight with his claws and spines.

Dodging and deflecting the attacks, Meta Knight continued to sing. Metal and Fumu cheered loudly every time Meta Knight hit the demon. The only issue was that, although Meta Knight was hurting the demon, his song was healing it.

"This guy's tough!" Metal said, amazed.

"_I'm gonna take it ALL night, I'm gonna be the LAST one standing." _Now Meta Knight seemed to be enjoying himself, and he slashed at the demon harder than before. The demon lunged at Meta Knight, and he put the flat side of his sword facing the demon. Obviously all brawn and no brain, the demon crashed headfirst into the sword. His shades fell off, and Meta Knight quickly turned away.

_"Higher over all, I-I'm gonna be the last one landing, 'cause-"_

The demon nailed Meta Knight in the back, and the knight went flying forward. He smashed into the side of the stage groaning.

_"'Cause I, I, _ow_, I believe it, and I, I, I,_" Meta Knight sang, his voice muffled. He climbed to his feet and faced the demon.

_"I just want it all, I just want it all, I'm gonna put my hands in the air, my h-hands in the air, put your hands in the air!"_

With a soft battle cry, Meta Knight attacked the demon with full force, continuing his song. The surprised demon barked and tried to bite the knight, but Meta Knight jumped into the air to dodge the viciously sharp teeth.

"_'Cause I told you once,_" he sang, raising his sword, "_now I told you twice, we're gonna light it up-"_

He hurled the sword at the demon, and it cut through the beast's neck with perfect precision. The demon abruptly exploded.

_"Like it's dynamite!_" Meta Knight finished, reclaiming his sword and bowing to the crowd, which was looking dazed and confused.

Fumu and Metal cheered and Meta Knight slipped off the stage. Metal slapped him on the back.

"I'm proud of you, bro!" Metal said. Meta Knight grunted.

"What's the worst thing that demon could've done, anyway?" Fumu asked curiously as Dedede howled from his throne.

"When the music stopped, the demon would shield itself and rampage the town in search of music for more strength," Meta Knight said, sheathing his sword. "And if it didn't find any…"

"Okay, I get it," Fumu said quickly.

"Anyway!" Metal said, staring at the crowd of bewildered villagers. "What should we tell them?"

Meta Knight had no time to answer, because Bun came staggering up to Fumu, rubbing his head.

"Why the heck are we here, sis?" Bun asked, looking puzzled.

Fumu grinned. "I'll tell you later."

"Poyo?" Kirby said, peeking from behind Bun.

Fumu started to explain what had happened while Metal watched King Dedede with interest. He was having a fit.

"Why did you kill him?" Dedede shrieked at Meta Knight, who turned in surprise. "You good for nothing knight!"

"I was only-" Meta Knight started.

"Don't!" Dedede bellowed, and all the villagers turned to him to listen. "I only wanted a little music, and you had to go kill my demon! He was expensive!"

"_He was forty percent off_," Escargon hissed from the corner of his mouth, and Dedede whacked him with his hammer.

"As I was saying, there was no reason to finish him off!" Dedede said, grabbing his hammer and crazily heading for Meta Knight.

"Sir, it would have destroyed your castle if it got any bigger," Meta Knight said calmly despite the crazy lunatic heading his way with a giant hammer. Dedede paused, his hammer over his head.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Fumu said, striding up to Dedede. "Sir Meta Knight was only trying to help."

Dedede sighed and turned back to Escargon. "Well, another wasted demon beast," he said regretfully. He slumped into his throne.

"It's your fault," Escargon said. "You should've bought the radio."

* * *

**Songs do not belong to us!**

**Don't Stop Believing by Journey**

**Mambo Number 5 by Lou Bega**

**Dynamite by Taio Cruz**


	4. Epilogue

Dynamite

By: InvaderXan102

Original Characters By: JadeDragonKnight

Epilogue

Metal and Meta Knight eventually herded everyone out of the castle and back into the village, and everything had returned to normal. Well, almost everything.

Metal walked up to Meta Knight, who was staring out at the setting sun. "Hey," Metal said.

"Yes?" Meta Knight said, wrapped up in his cape.

"You left your iPod at my house."

"I don't have an iPod. And you don't have a house."

"Here," Metal said, shoving the ear buds into Meta Knight's ears.

"Ow."

Metal pressed play, and _Dynamite_ blasted into Meta Knight's head. Metal giggled.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Meta Knight said irritably.

"Nope."


End file.
